Where We Land
by euphorric
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma/Hook (Captain Swan) one shot based off lyrics from the song Where We Land by Ed Sheeran. Hook takes Emma on their first date.</html>


1

_Treat me beneath this clear night sky_

_And I will lie with you_

_I start to feel those butterflies_

_When I'm next to you_

Emma looked over herself in the bathroom mirror, her nose scrunching up with dissatisfaction. She took the black dress off and tossed it carelessly onto her bed, putting on a pair of pants and a nice white blouse. She looked nice, but not as nice as she would have liked. She'd tried on numerous different outfits and a few dresses, none seeming good enough for her date with Hook.

He hadn't told her where they were going, so she had no clue whether she should dress formal or casual. _Maybe she should just show up in her underwear_. She laughed to herself, no of course she couldn't do that- Hook would enjoy himself far too much if she did.

Mary Margaret walked up the stairs, poking her head through the doorway with a smile, "How's it going Em?"

Emma glanced up at her mother and shrugged, shaking her head a bit. "I'm nervous. Why am I so _nervous_?"

Mary Margaret sat down, putting a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. "You look beautiful. Just go have a nice time, Emma. You owe it to yourself. Even the saviour needs _some_ fun from time to time."

Emma nodded her head, thanking her mother before she walked down the stairs. She was right, Emma owed it to herself and frankly, she owed it to Hook as well. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't deny it any longer- she had feelings for him.

She checked herself in the mirror a last time before taking a deep breath and walking down to the kitchen, where Hook was leaning against the counter, conversing with her father.

Stay calm, Emma. It's just Hook.

She reached the bottom of the staircase and Hook's attention moved from his conversation with David to Emma, the ice blue of his eyes practically melting her right there. She smiled weakly, "Hey." _Hey_? That was the best she could do? Classy, Emma.

Hook stood straight, his eyes not leaving hers as he spoke, "Good evening, Emma. You look beautiful."

She smiled at him and thanked him, not pulling away when his hook touched the hollow of her back. The cool metal seeped through the thin material of her blouse, sending a chill up her back. As she reached for the doorknob, David's hand slapped onto Hook's shoulder, holding him back. "Have her back in one piece, please."

Hook gave a half smile and a quick nod before leading Emma from the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Emma turned to face Hook, a curious eyebrow raised at him, "Where are we going?"

Hook shook his head, "Ah ah now if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it, love? Guess you'll just have to trust me." Hook pulled a hankerchief from his pocket and dangled it in front of her playfully, "You're not allowed to see where we're going until we get there, so put this on. I won't let any ice monsters get you, Lass."

Emma's eyes widened, her mind full of uncertainty for a moment before she looked up at him, "Fine. But if you're kid napping me or something, my dad and Henry will probably murder you." Her words held only playfulness, she trusted him.

He handed her the hankerchief, reminding her that he'd tie it if he could, but he lacked a hand. She tied the piece of cloth so that it covered her eyes, and wrapped her fingers around his arm.

After what felt like an hour of walking, and her many failed attempts to try and find out where he was taking her, she heard her feet hit grass. "So you _are_ taking me into the forest." He finally pulled the material from her eyes, revealing a thick blanket laid out on the grass of the forest ground. The area was beautifully lit by the moonlight, accompanied by the dim lighting of a few (fake) candles in which were placed around a fancy looking bottle of wine and a basket of what Emma hoped was food.

"Now, I'm not quite good with romantics, but this is a decent start."

Emma's lips wound into a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's beautiful. More than anyone's done for me since..."

"Hush, love. No need for bad thoughts. Come on, let us sit and enjoy our first _official_ date."

Emma nodded and walked to the blanket, sitting down beside Hook who was working the cork out of the bottle of wine. "I have to admit, I thought that if there was liquor involved, it would be rum rather than wine."

"Well if my intent was to get you drunk and into bed, it would have been rum, no doubt. But I'd rather remember and enjoy our time together."

Emma smiled, he was telling the truth. Nothing in his eyes gave any hint of a lie. His intentions were pure, he hadn't gone into this expecting sex, he just wanted to be with her. She wanted to be with him too.

When she was with him, she felt something that she'd only ever felt with Neal, and even then it hadn't been as strong as it was with Hook. She was so sure that she could push it away, but when she'd been trapped in that ice cave with Elsa and she thought she might die, she'd found herself regretting the things she never told him. She regretted that she hadn't taken advantage of his company, that she hadn't taken the many opportunities to kiss him or to let him hold her. She'd been so regretful that he'd never know how much she needed him, or how much he really meant to her.

But she got out. She lived. He'd gotten her out, with the help of her father, yet _again_ proving that he'd save her. He'd always save her.

He opened the basket of food and despite her nerves making her feel like she might puke, she was hungry. While Hook poured them wine, Emma took out two styrofoam boxes (burgers, probably, since Hook was obsessed) with the word "Granny's" on them from the basket, along with napkins and what looked like a cheesecake for desert.

It didn't take them very long to finish their burgers, and when they started the desert, Emma realised how cold it was. She'd meant to bring a jacket, but she had forgotten it and left it back at her mother's house. Goosebumps began to rise on her arms, causing her to shake just a bit. Hook wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, bringing his jacket and managing to fit them both into it (given, she was practically on his lap at that point.)

She rested her head against his chest, her ear picking up the beat of his heart. She smiled to herself as she heard it become unsteady when she looked up at him. His icy blue eyes dove into hers, penetrating any bit of walls she had left. She put her hand up and placed it on his neck, bringing his face down to hers for a kiss. Their lips touched, their auras mixed, their thoughts tangled together, they became one. Her lips parted and Hook's tongue explored her mouth, drawing out a sigh from her.

One of her hands held his neck, while the other rested gentle on his cheek, her thumb running over the stubble that covered his face. She'd never quite been a fan of facial hair, but it looked great on Hook, and it made her giggle when it scratched her face.

Hook pulled back, though Emma found herself wishing he hadn't. Their foreheads rested against one another, Emma softly brushing her nose against his.

Hook laid back against the tree, taking a piece of cheesecake and putting it to Emma's lips. She took it willingly before laying back against him, her head returning to its comfortable place on his chest. Her fingers ran across the bit of chest hair that his shirt didn't cover, his fingers working into her shoulders

With Hook she felt safety, loyalty, love, passion, comfort... with Hook, she felt _home_.

They spent the rest of their night looking at the stars; Hook pointing out certain constellations and Emma listening, trying to remember them. But the only stars she saw were the ones that the moon illuminated in his eyes. The ones that gave her butterflies every time they met hers.

The ones she felt herself falling for.


End file.
